


Side-distraction

by Akiras



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiras/pseuds/Akiras
Summary: Mammon feels up Lucifer while he is at work. Not a good idea.(pwp)
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Side-distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First Obey Me! fic. Some quick and easy Lucifer/Mammon. Enjoy!

"..."

"..."

"Mammon."

"...?"

"Stop."

Mammon stilled his hands around Lucifer's chest. He only hoped he would get lightly punished. Did it work?

"You're disturbing me. Go back to your room, and stop touching me." 

"Aw, but you like it, right?" Mammon smiled and looked at the tent in the other's pants. "See?" He said as he reached out for it.

"You... are so insatiable." Lucifer snapped and gripped Mammon's wrist. "Such a spoiled brat..." 

Mammon tensed up, unable to escape the wrath swelling up the other. "Uh. On second thought- Maybe I'll just go-" 

'Too late', Mammon thought, as he forcibly got pushed over the same table where Lucifer was oh-so-diligently working on.

"Really... what am I to do with you?" Lucifer muttered underneath his breath as he yanked down Mammon's pants, along with his underwear. "Good grief... how much were you anticipating this?" He asked and looked at the lubed-up hole in front of him. 

Mammon stayed silent out of embarassment. 

-Which lead to a firm slap across his plum cheeks. Mammon yelped.

"You should do well to answer when I ask questions." Lucifer scoffed, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I... yeah.... I wanted this..." Mammon barely muttered.

"this?" Lucifer asked and slid his cock in between the other's thigh. 

Mammon shuddered. "Yeah... please..?" 

Lucifer smiled and kissed the back of his neck. "It's good to see you so obediant sometimes... good boy." 

And a push was all it needed to weaken Mammon's legs. 

"Mmph!" Mammon was greatful he had prepared himself before getting into this mess. Lucifer never bothered with foreplay, and Mammon knew that. He likes it. Both like it.

And without another word, Lucifer slowly pulled out, only to push back in, making Mammon moan upon every movement.

Lucifer had his hands around his lean waist, holding him up so he wouldn't give in the floor. Mammon was always weak to pleasure; he was the avatar of greed, after all. He could only crave for more.

"Mmh... more..." Mammon looked over his shoulder. As their gaze lock, Lucifer leans in to kiss the demon. 

"...So greedy." Lucifer smirks and obeys, using his firm grip to push their bodies together. 

He repeats the motion several times, savoring the mess displayed before him. "You're so beautiful, Mammon..."

Mammon shut his eyes and desesperately tried to ignore the twinge he felt in his heart. He focused more on the feeling.... the feeling... the burning feeling inside of him... almost burning his insides...

"Aahh!" Mammon cried out and tightened around Lucifer's stiff cock. He was so close... and both knew it. Everything was so intense- he was starting to lose it.

"Mmh..!- " Mammon came all over the desk, and drooled when Lucifer rode out his climax by slowly fucking him, all while dragging out some sweet, low moans out of him.

"Hah.. hah..." Mammon slumped over the desk.

"...My papers." Lucifer sternly stated. Mammon rose up and looked at the cum-stained sheets. "Mammon...!"

"Urk!-" 

"...We're not done yet..!"


End file.
